Go Fish
by RunsWithScissors90
Summary: From the creator of Job Interview. What would happen if Inuyasha and friends play Go Fish? Read and find out! oneshot. Come on, click the story, you now you want to


Rws: Hello! I was really bored so I am writing a little one-shot quickly. It seriously is very pointless

Inuyasha: Just like you?

Rws: Yes just lik……. HEY WAIT! grabs cereal Silly rabbit Trix are for kids!

Miroku: rolls eyes

Rws: You know it was funny….. So laugh! Laugh damn you, LAUGH!

Shippo: chuckle

Rws: Thank you……

Kagome: So what will we be doing?

Rws: Everyone will be playing……….. STRIP POKER!

Shippo: No! I'm too young!

Rin: My poor virgin ears!

Rws: No I'm just playing with you; you'll be playing go fish.

Everyone: Oo

Sesshomaru: I refuse to play such an idiotic game turns around

Rws: Oh come one…. The winner will get chocolate…. waves candy bar in face

Sesshomaru: glares Curse you….. grabs chocolate; misses G IVE ME CANDY! lunges

Rws: moves; Sesshy falls on face Anyway it's MaGiC dIsClAiMeR wHeEl TiMe!

spins wheel Round and round it goes, where it stops nobody knows, except for me! Today…………. Miroku does the Disclaimer, good job!

Miroku: RunsWithScissors/ JewelQueen does not own Inuyasha or the game Go Fish. I can however own half of your child if you let! smacked by Sango

Sango: When will you give up?

**AaBbCcDdEeFfGgHhIiJjKk**

Everyone (When I say everyone I mean: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Julie) were all in Inuyasha

house playing the amazing game of Go Fish! Julie was passing out the cards, giving each person 7 cards. She sat back down and looked

at her hand. 'Yes! Two pair,' she said grinning. Everyone laid down their pairs. So far the Score was:

Inuyasha: 1

Kagome: 0

Miroku: 2

Sango: 1

Sesshomaru: 3

Rin: 2

Shippo: 0

Julie: 2 ½

"Um, Julie? You can only have two per pair," Kagome said looking at Julie's three 4's. "Damn, I was hoping I would get away with it."

She grabbed one of her 4's and put it back in her hand. She then proceeded to glare at everyone around the table. "You didn't see

anything," she whispered. Everyone rolled their eyes and started to play.

**Sesshomaru' s turn**

He turned to Shippo. "Do you have any 5's?" He asked coldly. Shippo shivered in fear." Um…. No sorry…. Uh go fish," Shippo said,

afraid Sesshomaru would kill him because he didn't have the right card. Sesshomaru gave Shippo one last icy glare before picking up a

card from the pile.

**Shippo' s turn**

"Kagome," he asked still in fear. "Do you have any queens?" Kagome sighed and tossed her Queen of Clubs towards Shippo. Shippo

squeaked with glee and laid down his pair of queens. It was his turn again. "Ok, Inuyasha do you have any 3s?" "No so go to hell and

pick up a damn card on the way!" Inuyasha said glaring at Shippo. "SIT!" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha then met

carpet. (Carpet, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Carpet) "Ahh!" Inuyasha looked up to find he broke his chair. "I just bought these from Crate

and Barrel!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the now whining Inuyasha and continued to play.

**Miroku's Turn**

"Sango my love do you have any kings for you king?" Miroku grinned trying to be slick. Sango rolled her eyes and tossed Miroku her

king of hearts. "Why Sango! You gave me the king of hearts! That must mean you love me!" Miroku said trying to be smart. Sango

blushed and started to stutter. "Wha… what d-d-d-do you m…ean…. I l-l-l-l ov-ve you-u-u?" Everyone started to giggle. It was

obvious that she loved him, she was really shy. Any way back to Miroku's turn. He asked Inuyasha for an 5's but Inuyasha didn't have

any so he went fishing.

**Sesshomaru' s Turn**

"Julie, do you have any Ace's?" Julie glared while tossing her card at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laid down his pair. "I win," he said

boringly, seeing as how he had no more cards. He got up and went into the living room. Everyone got angry at him because he had one

so quickly.

**Julie' s Turn**

"Inuyasha do you have any 6's?" "No, go fish," Inuyasha said. Julie glared. "You lie," she said standing up. "Julie I don't have a freaking

6!" "YES YOU DO! I KNOW YOU DO! HAND IT OVER!" "I don't have you freaking six so sit the hell down!" "No! Give me it!"

Julie lunged at Inuyasha and they fell down, fighting each other. As they were fighting, Shippo, Rin, and Kagome left because they

wanted to make cookies

because…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

cookies are good, why else? Sango and Miroku had to leave because they had a date. (Aww!)

30 minutes later…….

Julie was still fighting with Inuyasha. She then noticed a 6 of diamonds on the floor. "I knew it! You were lying to me!" Inuyasha rolled his

eyes. "Julie! That's you card!"

"…………………………………………….. DAMNIT!"

****

Rws: Well that was fun!

Inuyasha: That was pointless!

Rws: Duh! I already said that!

Miroku: Well this was a waste of our time.

Kagome: I would like to apologize for using up the last 2-5 minutes of your life that you will never get back. I once again apologize.

Rws: Oh shut up! glares at reader You know you enjoyed it!

Ja ne

JewelQueen/ RunsWithScissors


End file.
